star_wars_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Revan
"Who I am is not important, my message is." -Revan Revan, a force user known to have fought for both the light and the dark. Revan first joined the Jedi Order and the republic, proving to be a very powerful and skilled force user leading his forces and fellow Jedi Knights into victory multiple times. One of the biggest victories was the mandalorian wars, over malacor V. Revan sucessfully killing Mandalore the ultimate, leading the Jedi to gain the upperhand in the battle and win. He was commedned to "Supreme Commander" in the republic army due to his victory and proven skill. After the Mandalorian Wars Revan and Alak, a fellow Jedi Knight went out into the outer rim to stop the Sith Emperor '(''vitiate) once and for all. '''The council didn't aprove of this action due to it being a high risk misson, but Alak, Revan and their loyal followers followed thrugh with their plans to end the Sith anyways. When Revan and Malak entered the Emperor's throne room to confront the Sith emperor they were converted to the dark side. Revan becoming Darth Revan, serving under the Sith Emperor along with Alak who'd come to be known as Darth Malak, Revan's apprentice. Revan and Malak broke free of the emperor's controll and forged their own empire, using the ancent space station known as "The Star Forge". Revan and Malak created ships and weapons using the station, starting a war between them and the Jedi, starting a Jedi Civil War. During a battle Revan's ship got boarded by a set of Jedi knights, one of them being Bastila Shan. A reputable Jedi Knight. Revan were betreyed as the Jedi's had entered the bridge, Malak firering his lasers on Revan's capital ship. Almost killing the master. Bastela and the remaining Jedi that had survived escaped with Revan. She created a force bond between her and the Master. Revan being stripped off his memories by the Jedi, bastila shan, this being a highly keept secret. No one but the Jedi knew. Waking up on the Endar Spire, a rebell transport ship. Revan only remember's being a soldier in the republic. The Ship is under attack by the Sith but manages to escape with the help of Carth Onasi, a republic war hero, with a escape pod down to the planet below. On Taris Carth and Revan manages to find bastella who also were onboard the Endar Spire. Malak has lost his patient for finding Bastella on the planet below and orders his fleet to bomb the planet to bits. Fully aware that his men were still on the planet. Revan and his newly formed crew consisting of Bastila, Mission (a Twi'lek scavanger), Zaalbar (Mission's friend, a wookie), Carth and Canderous Ordo (a mandalorian bounty hunter). By hijacking Davik's ship, "The Ebon Hawk" one of the fastest ships in the galaxy. Barly escaping the planet before it's total destruction, milions of people dying in the process. Bastila tells them to fly towards Dantooine, the planet were the Jedi that are still left are. There Revan is thought in the ways of the Jedi, a very rare thing for a adult to get proper Jedi training from the order due to most adult's lack of ability to learn the force. Since he once were revan he learns quick and is very powerful. Revan have a vision of Malak and Revan opening a map in a ruin on Dantooine. He tells Bastila and the Jedi council. The council advices Revan to take Bastila with him to the ruins. Revan and Bastila encunters a ancient droid, built thusands of years ago. Deeper in the ruins Revan and bastila uncovers a star map, but it's only a part of the whole map, leading them to the next pice. Bastila joins Revan on the jurney for the "Star Forge". Searching the maps on 4 different planets, Tatooine, Koriban, Manaan and Kashyyyk. Revan and Bastila knew it was forbiden but could not resist the feelings they had for each other, and fought along each others as lovers. The Ebon Hawk crew got captured by the Leviathan, before having foound the last pice to the map for the The Star Forge. But the crew, made a plan involving HK-47 (a assasin droid revan had bought on Tatooine), he'd free them when the opertunity came. Malak tortured Revan, Carth and Bastila for information, the location for where the planet of the Jedi council were. Revan spoke out when he couldn't watch Bastila in pain anymore. But Malak already knew and had already killed everyone on Dantooine. Malak leaves the room, and HK-47 free's himself by killing the guards guarding him. He manages to get to Revan and Bastila before Malak manages to return. Freeing them, they manage to get their gear back and heads for the bridge. The admiral in charge of the Leviathan is Karath a former republic fleet commander, who served under Carth Onasi. Carth only wants revange and begins to attack the admiral, the bridge is heavily guarded but they manage to kill everyone, including Karath, but before he dies he whispers his dying words in Carth's ear a thruth too unbelivable to him, he shout's "That canno't be possible, you're lying!". Revan manages to open the docking bay door thrugh the bridge console. When Bastila, Carth and Revan get's to the bridge area they encunter Malak. He has gotten to know that he didn't sucessfuly kill Revan during his betrail. He tell's revan how the Jedi had taken him and whiped his mind, and that he was indeed Revan. He get's furious and begins to hack away at Malak. Malak force stasis both Carth and Bastila, wanting to fight one on one vs Revan. Bastila breakes the stasis and uses the force to lock herself and the sith lord in a room, making sure there is plenty of time for Revan and Carth to get off the ship. When Revan had fleed the ship with the crew, he decided to tell them all about his encounter with Malak, and how he'd uncovered the truth. Most of the crew didn't care, since he wasn't like that anymore, he was no longer a sith but someone else. Carth were hurt by the incedent, being betrayed again by them he trusted so dearly. The crew didn't have the completed map yet, and had to search another planet before they could find the space station and maybe even Bastila. After the crew had found the last pice on the last planet they went to confront Malak again, for one very last time. When they had all the information they needed they flew as fast as they could towards the destination, hoping for the Star Forge to be there, and it was. But there were something wrong with the ship, they had to crash land on the planet below. They safly landed on the surface down below but the ship wouldn't work anymore, they had to find out what caused the crash in the first place. So Revan and two members from the crew went out to see if the planet had any life on it. First they could only find beasts and small animals but after some searching they found what they belived to be some kind of base or fortification of some kind. It was discoverd that the planet was inhabited by the aincent spicies Rakata. Revan and his crew later discovered that there were two rival tribes of the Rakata's on the planet they were on called Rakata Prime. The two tribes were called The One and The Elders. Revan managed to make a deal with the Rakata to give him acceses to the Temple of the Ancients. That way he'd be able to tourn off the shield protecting the Star Forge. On the top of the Ancient Temple he encounterd Bastila, but she wasn't herself anymore, she had been seduced to the dark side by Malak and were sent down to kill Revan for him. But when Bastila realised she wouldn't be able to kill Revan she fleed using a space ship, back to her new master onboard the star forge. When they got onto the Star Forge Revan and his crew fought their way through Sith Troops and droids created by the Star Forge. When they got closer to the main room where Malak were located they encountered Batila once again, still in favor of the dark side. Revan tried to make her switch side and join him in the fight against Malak, but to no sucess. Bastila attacked Revan, them having a fair fight but with Bastila losing in the end. Revan didn't end up kill her, even after she had joined the dark side. Bastila shocked, whundering how he possibly could have beaten her, she having the power of the darkside. Bastila asked to get exicuted for her treason and mistakes. Revan trying once again to persuade her to the dark side, reminding her of their relationship. Revan putting his trust in her not betraying him. She agreed to help him in his battle against the dark lord, Malak. Bastila decided not to follow into the main room but to use her battlemeditation to help the republic fleet that were attacking the station. Revan went alone to face the dark lord of the sith. Walking slowly towards the middle of the room that had a view over the massive battle outside. When Revan got close to Malak, he was suprised to see that he had been able to fight his way to him. Thinking that the station would certanly been too much for Revan. As Malak and Revan begin their final fight, to end what was started years ago, with the vitorious "deciding the fate of the galaxy" like Malak says before igniting his lightsaber. Revan and Malak fighting a one on one lightsaber battle against eachother, that Revan seemed to win. Malak and Revan stopped, Malak expressing how impressed he was that Revan was able to even have a chance against him. He told Revan to look around, "Look around you, Revan. See these bodies?" he asked and said that they were from Dantooine, from when he attacked the Jedi academy. Malak used the bodies combined with the battle station to drain their dark taint, to become more powerful in the fight against his former master. Revan would try to hinder Malak from draining the Jedi's power by destroying the machines they were trapped to instead, releasing them to the force. After a fierce duel and many close calls Revan came up ahead and beat Malak, "I'm... cough Impossible. I... cannot be beaten. I am the dark lord of the Sith" Malak says as he kneels cause of his wounds before Revan. Malak admiting that there may have been some truth in the Jedi code as Revan tells him that the dark side would never become stronger then the light. Malak of the posibility that he could have been brought back to the light just like Revan, blaming Revan for his mistakes. But accepts the fate he has been given. Malak's dying words being "And in the end, as the darkness takes me. I am nothing.". Malak falling to the floor with the only one in the room left alive being Revan. Revan, Batila and the rest of the Ebon Hawk crew manages to escape the Star Forge, all becomes honored by the republic, being seen as heroes of the republic for the ever forseable future. Sources Star Wars™ The Knights Of The Old Republic™ - Video Game The Old Republic: Revan - BookCategory:Character Category:Knights Of The Old Republic